1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus which utilizes light generated through irradiation of light, which is emitted from a light source, to a wavelength conversion element; a vehicle; and a method for controlling light distribution of the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 20, a conventional lighting apparatus capable of controlling light distribution includes laser device 1032 and MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) mirror 1033 which reflects light emitted from laser device 1032 and is tiltable two-dimensionally tilt. The conventional lighting apparatus also includes phosphor panel 1034 carrying phosphor 1342 which receives light reflected on MEMS mirror 1033 and emits white light, and projection lens 1040 which projects the white light emitted from phosphor panel 1034 toward front of a vehicle. The conventional lighting apparatus also includes a controller that scans light, which is emitted from laser device 1032 and reflected on MEMS mirror 1033, on phosphor panel 1034 with a predetermined scanning pattern by controlling lighting intensity of laser device 1032 and a tilting angle and tilting direction of MEMS mirror 1033.
PTL 1 has been known as prior art document information relating to this application, for example.